Save My Soul
by SupaNinja4Evah
Summary: Namine has run away from home, and is found by Riku. Riku takes care of her, but when situations arise with NAmine and Riku, will they be able to save the people they love, as well as themselves? RikuXNamine RXR please!
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my second fic, because the other one was getting old. I hope you guys like this one too, it has a different spin on it. I might continue the old one, who knows, so keep checking. Please review and tell me what u think!

Chapter 1

I dashed down the silent street, my feet pounding through the puddles, my heart pounding in my ears. In my hand was a small black bag, which was being jostled around as my weight shifted from foot to foot. I looked behind me quickly, to find my pursuers were gaining on me. Ignoring the exhaustion in my legs and my panting breath, I continued to stumble down the deserted street. _Must keep running……don't stop…._ I heard the angry yell of the tall man wielding a large gun. I quickly turned down another alley, hoping to find some open door that I could run into for safety. They were getting closer, closer.

A second later, I spotted it, a small store with the lights gleaming, the wonderful sign sparkling, _OPEN._ Without hesitating I yanked open the door and hurried inside, dashing through the narrow aisles, to the back of the store. I heard the confused gasp of the cashier as I signaled wildly for her to be quiet. I curled into a tight ball behind a large box, and listened.

"Where did she go?" "I think she went that way!" "No you idiot, she went in here!" My breath caught in my throat as the jingling of the bells above the store entrance jingled to life. I heard the heavy footsteps of the leader, making his way back to the cashier. I prayed silently that she wouldn't say anything.

"Did a girl just come in here? About this tall, with blonde hair and a black jacket?" There was a pause, before the squeaky cashier stated,"N-no, I don't think so…"

There was a sigh of frustration, and I heard the men turn and leave. I didn't move until I heard the last of the jingling of the bells above the door. Letting out a relieved breath, I stood up and dusted myself off, muttering a quick thanks to the baffled cashier, before making my way out into the night once again.

I hugged my jacket closer to my body as I walked down the now silent streets. The men who had been chasing me would surely be gone by now. I had stupidly snuck into the home of the largest man, to claim back my few possessions. Yes, that man was my father. He had abused me for as long as I could remember, always putting me down, and making me do his dirty work. I had grown tired of it and ran away, only to be forced to return a week later for my money. I held up the bag, which held about $500, enough to get me food, and maybe a place to stay for a night, until I could figure out where to go from there.

I sighed heavily, and stopped in the middle of the street, looking around, unsure of where to go. I turned up a small deserted alley, and found an abandoned car parked there. There were no houses near by, so I assumed nobody owned it right now. I tried the handle hopefully, and the door swung open. I glanced around before climbing in. I pulled the door shut behind me, locking the car from the inside. I felt more secure in this car than I had felt in a long time. With a deep sigh, I sank into the seat, and fell asleep.

I woke the next morning stiff and cramped, to bright daylight shining in the car. I gingerly opened the door, and stepped outside, clutching my bag to my chest. I slowly walked out into the main street, to find cars zooming by quickly, and people walking hurriedly, pushing around me as though I was invisible. I honestly had no idea where to go. It was still summer, and my dad and I had just moved to this part of the city, where I knew nobody. I had no family or friends to go to, no familiar face in sight. All the friends I once had had long deserted me, because of my dark attitude, and depressed manner. I wasn't the same spunky, outgoing girl that I had been a few years ago.

I began trudging down the street reluctantly, my mind made up that I would find a place to work, and rent a room until I could have enough money to take a train back to Destiny Islands, where I was born. It was a meager plan, but it was all I had. As I walked briskly down the street, I felt a slight rising feeling in my heart. I knew that there were relatives in Destiny Islands of my dead mother, and I was sure they would take me in.

Suddenly I heard a gruff voice from behind me. "Hey baby, you lost?" The voice sent shudders down my spine, and I turned around quickly, to face a tall burly man with numerous tattoos covering his arms. His breath smelled slightly of alcohol, and I felt fear rising in my chest. I shook my head no, and dashed down the street away from the man.

"Hey! Come back here!" I heard the man shout, as he began following me. I ran faster, harder, towards the busier part of the city. Maybe I could loose him in the crowd. I turned quickly down a rode, expecting it to open up into a busy street, but found it was a dead end. I turned to run back out, and saw the man standing at the entrance of the alley. He was grinning sickly, and he advanced slowly. The fear in my heart grew immensely, and I backed up quickly, trying desperately to think of a plan. The man reached for me and I swung my arm out to keep him from touching me. He simply grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

He grinned evilly, and pushed me up against a wall, and I let out a shriek of terror, as I struggled. I kicked out hard, catching the man in the groin, making him double over and swear loudly.

"Bitch!" He said angrily as he slapped me hard across the face, and shoved me hard against the wall. I ignored the pain in my face, and lashed out again. This time I caught him on the leg, and he kicked me hard. I felt my breath leave me, and I sank to the ground. The man stood over me, kicking me again. I felt tears spring into my eyes, and I tried to cry out again. The man bent down and grabbed my bag with all my money, kicked me against the wall, and sunk his fist into my stomach. As my vision clouded over, I heard the man walk away, before everything went silent.

"Hey…..hey are you okay?" I moaned slightly, as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tried to roll over, and felt the mysterious person hold me down. I opened my eyes to see a young man about my age bent over me, with a worried look on his face. He had sleek silver air that fell to his shoulders, and hung in his eyes. Those eyes, so pure, and aquamarine blue. They were full of concern and pity. I moaned again, and those eyes were the last thing I saw before I blacked out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes reluctantly, feeling a soft mattress beneath my aching body, and blankets over me. I sat up quickly, and immediatly fell back again as I felt a horrible throbbing pulsating through my torso and head. I moaned slightly, and shifted my weight in the bed. Where was I? All I could remember was a person finding me after the man left…..

I heard footsteps, and looked up to see the same teen that had found me in the alley. He was tall and slim, with a muscular figure. His face was angelic, with those beautiful blue eyes, that were full of emotion, which were framed and slightly covered by gorgeous silver tresses that fell into them. His graceful movements, and calm demeanor made this stranger seem like a mysterious angel, and I felt my breath catch in my throat as his eyes found mine.

"Oh good, you're awake." His voice was deep and steady. He strode over quickly and I flinched uncertainly as he reached out to touch the bandage on my head. "Who are you?" I asked mistrusting. He smiled slightly, and held out his hand, proclaiming, "I'm Riku." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, and did not tell him my name. I wasn't sure if he would turn me in. "I'm guessing you're Namine," he said unexpectedly.

"How did you know?" I asked, slightly in awe. He chuckled slightly, and said gently, "It said so on your coat." I felt my face grow hot, how could I be so stupid? Riku gently reached out to see my stomach, which was covered in bandages. "Did-did you do al of this?" I asked, indicating the bandages. Riku shook his head, before saying nonchalantly, "My mom did it. She wanted to take you to the hospital when I brought you in." So he wasn't living alone here. I didn't know why I suspected that, he was only my age, I assumed.

"Speak of the devil…." Riku muttered as the door burst open. "Oh honey! She's awake! We were worried sick about you. When I saw you all beat up, oh I suspected the worst!" There stood a tall woman with a pleasant voice and long, silver hair. She hurried over, ushering Riku out of the way, before bending over to inspect me. I flinched again, I still wasn't used to people touching me.

"You must be Ansem's daughter!" She said suddenly. I looked at her with some surprise. "How did you know?" I asked, curiously. "Oh, I work with him, pleasant man really, a little rough around the edges…anyway, you look just like him, excluding the hair and eyes. And besides, his last name was on the inside of your jacket." I sighed. Once again, my jacket had given me away. I didn't know why I had written my name on it. I was used to people thinking my dad was all nice and perfect; he acted way different at work than at home. At our old house, nobody had believed my claims of him abusing me. Now I would probably have to go back to him. My stomach churned at the thought.

"I'll go call him right now! He's probably worried sick about you!" With that, Riku's mom bustled out, leaving us alone once again. Riku sat down n the bed next to me, looking at e intently. I was a bit unnerved by his gaze, and cleared my throat uncertainly.

"So, what happened?" I asked. Riku jerked from his reverie, and began the tale. "Well, I saw that bastard leaving the alley you were in on my way home from a friend's house, so I checked to see if anything was there. And found you, all beat up and on the ground. So I brought you back to my house." I muttered,"Thanks. That was really nice of you…" "Not like I would leave you out there," He stated quickly before continuing, "So, are you new around here? I've never seen you before." "Yeah, me and my dad just moved here. I'm starting junior year at the high school soon," I said deflated. So my runaway plan ad not worked. Might as well make friends for my new school. "Oh cool, me too. I guess I'll see you there."

I gave a half hearted smile, and looked up to see Riku's mother enter the room. "Your dad is on the way to pick you up. He was worried sick." "Yeah sure he was," I muttered under my breath; Riku gave me a questioning look, but his mom didn't hear.

About 10 minutes later, my dad showed up at the house, looking pleasant and gloomy, not at all mad. He even seemed worried. I felt anger burning in my chest as I watched him talk with Riku's mom. He always made it seem like he was such a great dad, and it pissed me off. With a jerk of his head and a thanks, he led me out the door. I felt fear rising in me as I thought of what would happen when we got home. I glanced back at the friendly Victorian, where Riku was standing on the porch. He looked slightly concerned for me, and waved goodbye. I felt a rising feeling; I had just made a friend for the first time in many years.


	3. Chapter 3

finally another chapter! sorry if this one sucks, because im pretty sure it does. anyway, read and review!! flames are accepted for sure. but not to hot...:)

"Look at all the trouble you caused me, bitch. Don't say a word, I don't give a shit, and when we get home, I want you to report to my office as soon as you have changed out of those filthy clothes," Ansem said menacingly, and I felt anger and fear bubbling up inside of me. I could only imagine what he was planning to do with me when we got home. We rode along in silence through the dark city, to the tall apartment building that Ansem called home. To me, it was hell.

I was yanked out of the car by Ansem's strong grip, and dragged by the collar to the house, so if even if I tried to escape, I couldn't. I glared at him as he shoved me in the doorway, and I stormed up the stairs as soon as I was released.

Our house was anything but welcoming, with its dark hallways and winding staircases, and dust collecting in every corner, the windows covered in grime. My room was small, with a bed and a dresser, and a small desk that held my sketchbook and a few pencils. Of all the money Ansem and his men had, obviously none of it could be wasted on his worthless "daughter".

I pulled off my dirty clothes, and threw on a pair of black leggings and a long button up shirt, slipping my boots back on. The mirror on the wall showed just how exhausted I looked, with my blonde hair tangled and messy, and my light blue eyes dull. With I sigh I walked down the stairs and into the secret basement of our house, which served as Ansem's office. _Here goes nothing._

"About time," was the first thing that came to my ears when I pulled open the door. I snorted, before sitting down in a chair in the corner. Ansem's henchmen stood around me, all in their black, motorcycle garb, large shoulders and gruff faces intimidating. Their expressions were all business, if murdering people and stealing could even be considered business.

Did I forget to mention exactly what Ansem did again? Okay, well Ansem was the leader of a worldwide cult, a gang of a sort that instilled fear and hostility into nearly every city it occupied. The cult was the eviler side of an underground group of people who held unusual abilities, and were capable of worldwide destruction. Who were this group of people? Well, over history, we have become known as vampires.

That's right. I'm one too. Ansem's cult had the notion that vampires would one day take over the world, since they had powers that humans didn't Ansem sought out and killed humans and other vampires that tried to stop him from achieving his goal, and every time the government or other vampires were onto him, we would pick up and move the headquarters to a different location. For my whole life, I had been seeking an escape from this cult. I hated the fear Ansem instilled in people, the way he killed innocent humans, and gave the entire vampire race the reputation that his group held. I was sure that all vampires were not like him, because I had seen so many senselessly killed.

I glared at Ansem steadily, my eyes cold. He glared back with equal hatred, before saying, "Because of you, we have Xehanort after us. Your little run away just happened to carry us past his headquarters. Nice going, Namine."

"If I'm such a hassle to you, why don't you just let me go? What is one more enemy going to do to you anyway," I shot back. How dare he blame me for his stupidity. He didn't have to chase me, he could have just let me live my life elsewhere. "You know too much. I let you go, and you will go blabbing to Xehanort with your big mouth."

"You're afraid that I'll tell the truth? You're afraid that I might spill all of your secrets, so that God forbid, maybe someone could stop the killing? We wouldn't want that, now would we?" I said sarcastically, my face burning with anger, and my hands clutched at my sides. "We wouldn't want people to know what a bastard you are."

Ansem jumped up, blaring his fangs at me, his eyes wild and dangerous. "Don't you sass at me, you pathetic whore! You wouldn't have anything, ANYTHING if it wasn't for me; you would be DEAD! You are so weak and worthless, you're lucky I took you in, since nobody else would." My heart gave a violent pang, and I jumped up in rage.

"Don't you dare call me a whore. If you think I'm so worthless, you would have killed me already, wouldn't you? You would have killed me like you killed my mom and my two brothers! You are so.. so HEARTLESS!"

Suddenly I was thrown against the wall, Ansem standing over me, his breath heavy. "Maybe I will just kill you now," he said, his voice low. I kicked out with my foot, knocking him back a bit before jumping up. Next thing I knew, I was slammed against the wall again, by my collar, Ansem's yellow eyes hardly a hair's width away from mine. I struggled against him, my own eyes wide and furious. There was no way I would let him kill me, I would not be like all of his other victims. I brought my leg up and kicked him squarely in the stomach, only to have him tighten his grip on my neck, and his solid fist connect with my face.

I suppressed a cry of pain, and brought my hand up to the tightening grip on my neck, struggling for air. I lashed out my fangs, desperately trying to bite his hand.

Suddenly, there was a crash from above us, the grip on my neck gone, and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see a figure in a crimson cape aiming his gun at Ansem's head, Ansem's sword at his neck. They stood there, the anger radiating off them like fire, and one ghostly word escaping the stranger's mouth.

"Go." _Was he talking to me?_ I looked up to him, and he flashed his dangerously red eyes at me. I jumped up and made a mad dash for the door, only to find it blocked off by more of Ansem's men. I jumped up, kicking one in the face, only to be punched by the other one in the gut. I staggered briefly, before charging at him. He pulled out his own sword as I whipped out my double blade. I blocked his vicious attacks, but just barely. My own training was the training I did on my own.

I saw an opening and slashed him across the stomach, and he fell over. I leapt over his body, hearing the heavy pursuits of other men behind me. Suddenly, there was an intense pain in my back as a sword was swiped across it, tearing open my shirt. I gasped and fell forward, into strong arms. In the blink of an eye, I was lifted up and soaring out of a high window in the arms of a stranger. Just before I lost consciousness, I took in gleaming silver hair.


End file.
